


Party

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Underage Drinking, Xenophilia, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dib has become slightly more popular than his alien counterpart, causing our little Zim to feel rather insecure. These two go to a "typical" high school party together and end up back at Dib's house.





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this came from some fanart on tumblr!  
> First One By: [probablyanartblog on tumblr](https://probablyanartblog.tumblr.com/post/168486938104/highschool-parties-are-very-stressful-for-little)  
> I have to find the link for the second back, but if you recognize it from the fic and can link me it'd be very much appreciated! 
> 
> This is also just something I whipped up over night lol  
> I'm sorry if it's a little all over the place  
> (If anyone's curious, they're seniors now so Dib is like 18/19 in this fic)

Dib decided to catch his green acquaintance after school that day to coax him out of his base for the night. The little invader had taken the boy’s rightful place as The Hermit now since Dib had gained a few more friends in the years passed. Truth be told he didn't have time to keep a social circle while also stalking the green boy from a few neighborhoods over. Not to mention that people like you better when you're a lot less of a creeper. However, the coaxing wasn't going as well as planned at first, but he eventually got Zim to agree.

“It's one party, Zim. One! It wouldn't kill you to show up,” his hand met the small alien’s shoulder, it was then that he realized Zim never really was going to hit that ‘growth spurt’ he kept claiming was going to happen. Dib’s gesture made itself a subtle plea, despite his not as subtle begging for the alien to join him. It got Zim to stop his quick walk away, though it was easy for Dib to keep up now due to the extra inches in his legs from the unforgiving puberty he lived through. 

“Hey, come on, you might have fun for once. If you don't wanna go I might just invite Gir instead.” he teased the Irken while nudging his arm a little with his elbow, a dumb habit he had picked up from his ‘friends’. 

“You will do no such thing!” he poked a gloved finger into the boy’s chest and grumbled about how dare he ever think of inviting that idiot bot instead his wonderful self. He silently mulled over the things he had to do back at the base and how much he rather not do them all the awhile The Dib held a dumb smile on his ugly face. Most likely pleased by his response.

“Fine. The wonderful enjoyment that is Zim will go.” 

“Oh, so pleased to have your presence, your highness,” Dib rolled his eyes and scribbled out an address and time before stuffing it under Zim’s wig. “Be there or be square, weirdo.” he waved off before walking off to the school's parking lot. 

“I assure you that I will be there and the most perfect shape!” the Irken called before laughing maniacally which quickly died down to a worried groan. He had no idea what to expect at this ‘party’. He had never been to one before, but he knew that Dib had been to a few. That gave the human the upperhand in this situation, which Zim did not like nor appreciate. He wondered if Gir finally had useful information for something for once. Though with its track record, probably not.

On the walk back to the base he thought about how Dib had been invited to this social gathering and not him. It was a rather surprising turn of events that Dib became less unpopular throughout his growing and maturing years into high school, even if he did more growing than maturing, which undoubtedly helped him grow into his ‘big’ head. His obsessions for the unknown, paranormal, and supernatural continued just as passionately though, the only difference now was more people thought he was interesting rather than ‘weird’. As being weird became more unique and less threatening to be as you got older. Those facts led to many teens adopting or accepting their own repressed oddness to be more of themselves. It was more or less anxiety inducing depending on your granted social status. Though Dib’s minor successes probably had something to do with Zims lesser and less attempts at taking over the world throughout the years. It made Dib less high strung and not as “crazy” as some of the others his age might have put it.

It all made Zim feel very insignificant as his growing was minimal to none and his maturing was more or less the same. It became harder and harder to feel superior to these stink beasts the more they tripped him and threw the burning water onto him. Getting called ‘lizard boy’ and the other arrange of names didn't help either. He shoved the lackluster feelings down and forced his head up high for the upcoming ‘party’ that he would absolutely surely dominate with his perfect and astounding presence. He was a creature to be awed and worshipped after all.

* * *

It was impossible to escape all the noise that continuously vibrated against his antennae, even under the wig it did little to muffle the music and endless voices. It was too much stimulation and he desperately wanted it to end or to go home, but he didn't think that leaving was an option yet. In all honesty his only party experience he had witnessed before now was on the TV shows Gir had started to watch. It was the only help he could gain from the dumb little bot. Zim was still annoyed by but almost glad that Gir had moved on from his monkey shows to something called ‘reality TV’ where humans yelled and drank from the same red plastic cups that the teenagers held at this party until they regurgitated, but unlike the bird creatures it just went onto the floor or into a toilet. He had also saw humans hibernating on the floor and furniture of these TV parties. He wasn't sure when humans needed to revert to their hibernation states for the next coming day, it could be hours before then. He hoped to his tallest that he wouldn't have to wait too long before he could escape or at least find somewhere quieter here if at all possible. 

As he wandered through the sea of drunk, high, touchy, and awkward teenagers he eventually found Dib congregating with a few others. He held one of the plastic red cups in his hand and he seemed to be having a good time. Suddenly Zim felt entirely out of place, though as soon as Dib's eyes found the small green boy that was eyeing him back, as much as Zim tried to make it as not obvious as possible, like many plans before, it was a failure. Dib called him over to join the conversation of bigfoot or whatever it was that Dib talked about with his ‘friends’, while Zim took a mental note of how the hierarchy of highschool status ranged between the group before him. Besides the facts, they were all undeserving of his attention and presence, not that they really took notice of it anyway.

The group eventually had broken up as the braces girl met up with her mate and the others left for more ‘booze’ as they had called it. Zim didn’t care, but he was also glad that they were gone now. The alcohol on their breath burned his eyes. Not wanting to feel very present anymore, he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Normally he despised feeling small, but right now it was welcoming. 

Dib took notice of Zim’s change in mood and slid down the wall to sit next to him, their shoulders bumping slightly as he adjusted to sit comfortably. His long legs reminded Zim of his pak’s legs. 

“Hey, you look miserable, man. What's up?”

Zim could feel himself tense up at the question. This was normal, what normal human teenagers do for fun, but Dib was right. He was miserable. School was easier to handle since the noise was so minimal besides the teachers droning on and the students existing, but that was easy to tune out. This was multitudes of voices and music and smells all assaulting his senses at once. He would cover his ears with his hands to muffle it if he had any ears. He tried to think of an answer about how he was clearly having the best time out of any of these stink people when he noticed Dib making horrid crunching noises with his mouth and realized that wasn't liquid he was toting around in the red cup. 

“Is that.. cereal?” 

“Yeah, Froot Loops. I don't drink. Burns my throat,” he tilted the cup in Zim’s direction, “You want some?” 

Zim cocked a nonexistent brow and quietly wondered why Dib of all the meat monkeys in his grade had become more liked than himself when he was clearly more superior to him and everyone else in every way. He waved off the offer anyhow and pulled his knees to his chest. 

“I'll pass on your looped fruits.”

“Your loss.” He dumped more of the cereal into his mouth and nudged his friend with his elbow, “Really, Zim, what's wrong?”

Having known Dib so long and his obsession claimed passion for answers, Zim knew that he would keep pressing til he got the information that he wanted to know. He rolled his head along with his eyes and leaned against his friend but also sometimes rival, his arms still wrapped around his knees. The pressure from Dib’s shoulder against his head helped more than his wig to protect his antennae from the constant stimulation, it almost felt some form of good. Though Dib felt a bit of a burning in his cheeks from the sudden closeness. It too some form of good, but Dib couldn't say that it wasn't the first time it had happened to him. Not that he would admit it, anyhow. 

“You feeling okay there?” he pressed the question some more. “Feelin’ a little green around the gills?” 

“My gills work just fine. Thank you.”

He should’ve known that would go over the Irken’s head. They always do. He sometimes found Zim’s lack of knowledge about people and Earth life in general cute. It wasn't worth explaining when he could easily hear adorably genuine responses like that one that made him chuckle to himself.

“Well, I'd love to stay around and be your headrest, but I think I'm gonna head home.”

“You're leaving?” 

“Yeah, this party sucks.” He tipped the rest of the cereal into his mouth and promptly crushed the plastic cup and tossed it on the floor where it seemed to serve as a trash can for now. Zim suddenly felt conscious of all the germs that must be festering the grounds, he felt itchy. Dib pushed up off the floor to stand and gave a half hearted wave to his friend who remained tucked into himself and visibly uncomfortable. “See ya later, man.”

“No. No! Take me with you!” Zim’s gloved hands gripped his trench coat desperately. He shot up and leaned as close as his height would allow to Dib’s face. “I want to leave.” He drew out the last word for emphasis or dramatic effect or maybe just out of habit. No one was ever sure. 

Dib laughed it off and put his arm around the Irken’s shoulders, being mindful of the pak implanted in his spine, though he always wondered what would happen if he touched it. He knew what happened if it came off and rather not think about it. Maybe touching it was bad too, certainly poking around in there was bad, but the curiosity came to him from time to time. He shouldn't consider that right now while this little green man was tugging on his coat like a spoiled child to their parent about a toy. There were probably people watching too.

“I guess I'll drive you home then?” 

Zim remembered the things from earlier today that he still had to do. The ship was crashed back at the base, still needing to be repaired. Horrible bees. They were ruthless this time of year. They just encouraged his vendetta for the bee creatures to continuously grow ever stronger. 

Dib could feel his tiny fists clenching his coat harder, and wondered what the lizard was thinking about right now. He contemplated waving his hand in front of Zim’s eyes to bring him back to the conscious world.

“No,” he released his death grip on Dib’s abused coat and put his fists on his hips.

“You'll take me to your base.” He stood heroically like he was proud of this statement, but really Zim thought about how he rather not be around Gir and his annoying company. He had walked to the location of the party by himself to further procrastinate and avoid everything at the base. He figured that going to an entirely different area than home was even more avoidance than before and therefore better by comparison. Even if it was The Dib’s house he'd be going to.

Dib’s eyes flicked around the Irken’s face for an ounce of irony or something to indicate that he was joking, but he held his proud stance. Dib’s cheeks burned a little as he stammered out his reply. 

“Uh, are you sure? My, uh, families not home at all..” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. 

Zim clapped his gloved hands together,“Even better!” He stepped behind Dib and shoved him forward with both of his gloved hands, though the taller boy hardly budged with his heavy boots planted in the ground.

“Let's go! Drive stink man!” Zim couldn't wait any longer to be away from these people and all the noise that came with it.

The situation at hand took Dib a couple seconds too long before he could regain control of his body and mouth again. He stammered out an ‘okay’ before Zim got impatient and started dragging him by his wrist through the sea of inebriated teenagers and outside where Dib awkwardly fished out his keys to his beaten down old car. It practically wheezed to life when he turned the key in the ignition.

The following ride to Dib's house was incredibly tense for himself and incredibly indifferent for the alien in his passenger seat. After Dib had convinced him that the seat belt was for safety and not to tie him down for ‘human experimentation’, it was an uncomfortably quiet ride for the boy to be alone with his thoughts.

Zim kept to himself and wondered when Dib got the ability to drive an Earth vehicle while he stared out the window at the passing neighborhoods and the night sky above them. He felt a certain fondness for it all as it blurred by, even if he felt restrained by the ‘seat belt’ as Dib had called it, though he did feel more comfortable and more confident that it wasn't his adversary trying to incapacitate him since Dib also wore one. 

Dib’s knuckles paled on his dark skin as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter the closer they got to his house. It was completely out of character for Zim to actually want to come over. The fact that it would be those two alone made it all the more uncomfortable, but not in a completely horrible way. They had been alone together before, but that was normally when Dib would ‘save the world’ from Zim trying to ‘conquer the world’ or when Dib would try to break in to look at Zim’s stuff or just when they would harass each other for fun. This all felt too different and he wasn't too sure of anything. Zim had seemed really eager to come over and even more so when he found out no one else was home. All Dib could imagine were those TV shows and movies where couples would hook up after a party either during it or at someone's house, it made his whole body burn in embarrassment even if he was sure that Zim had no idea what human sex was. Did Irkens even have sex for that matter? All his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he pulled up to the garage. He didn't know how either of them had survived the car ride when he was definitely not paying attention to the road the whole way. He let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding and unclicked his seat belt. 

“We're here- uh, do you need help?” he glanced over at the passenger seat and saw Zim tugging on his seat belt and grumbling incoherent things until Dib reached over and unclicked it for him. The alien shouted “FREEDOM” and practically leap out of Dib’s car when he found the right handle to pull for escape before the seat belt could even retract back all the way. He stood triumphantly in the boy’s yard while Dib took a deep breath and shut off his car before exiting to lead the Irken into his house willingly and alone. With him. He considered hitting himself to see if this was some awkward nightmare, but decided against it.

* * *

Dib wasn't sure when they had started watching the movie Alien or even which Alien movie it was for that matter. All he could think about was how they were sitting together on his living room couch, alone in his house. He glanced over at Zim who looked an impossible combination of both bored and intrigued all at once. Dib couldn't stop the uncomfortable feelings at all. He didn't know if he should make conversation and act normal or tell Zim to go home so he can forget about this possibly one sided weirdness, jerk off, and go to bed.

The world had other choices apparently.

“I've fought one of those before.” Zim pointed a gloved finger at the xenomorph currently on the screen. He held a deadpan expression while looking like if he sunk any lower into the couch he'd disappear.

“Wait really?” That random fact was almost enough to wipe away all of Dib’s weird feelings. Of course he knew that there would be other aliens in the universe besides Zim, but those aliens from this movie? That was just a whole nother conspiracy theory on it's own. How would they have known about those aliens for this movie series? There must have been some secret arrangement the government had with the film industry.

“No, they don't exist, stupid.” 

“Oh, I knew that.” he was always a bad liar.

At least Zim was grinning now so he had something better to look at besides that one corner of the TV and that specific spot on the floor while he drowned in his thoughts and ignored his company. He found his own lips curling into a smile til the Irken cocked a nonexistent brow and asked what he was looking at which sent a horrendous amount of embarrassment through his body.

“Uh nothing- I mean uh, just enjoying the view.” His eyes widened in horror when he realized what he just said. He mentally prayed to God that Zim didn't know that was normally a line used for flirting. Really really bad flirting. Dib just kept screaming in his head “Why did I say that?” Much to his added horror, Zim responded. 

“Many will enjoy the view of the mighty Zim!” he clenched his fists dramatically and in that same determined way that he has always thrown himself into when he thinks about taking over the world. Not much has really changed with Zim, except that as Dib got older he found the alien more appealing in more ways than just the one that he claimed was for the benefit of science and not just for his own morbid curiosity. Speaking of his morbid curiosity, he decided to explore it right now no matter how un-smooth it would be.

“I mean, I already do.” 

Zim’s eyes peeled away from the TV and burned into Dib’s. 

“What're you talking about, Dib stink?”

“I guess, I mean you're kinda cute.. In an otherworldly sense.” Dib really felt like a kid scraping his knees after falling off of a bike for the first time. In his head, he was a master at this. In reality he had never had any sort of conversation like this with anyone before and wanted to jump into oncoming traffic, but he was in too deep now.

The Irken squinted at the human in front of him, but he didn't speak nor move. Dib couldn’t tell if he was angry or just confused. He waved his hand around vaguely, stalling for something to say.

“Y'know like you're..” He started chanting ‘Don't say small’ in his head. Zim had taken notice to how much he was wiggling his hand around and was staring at his hand now. Time for impulse, “Oh, fuck it.” Dib grabbed the Irken by his tunic collar and pressed their lips together. He kissed a little harder when he felt just how soft the alien’s lips were. In fact his whole face felt like silk. He couldn’t help but wonder what the rest of him felt like, but he let go before he lost himself too much. He expected Zim to pop out one of his metal spider legs and plunge it through his heart for touching him let alone kissing him, but he didn't do anything of the sort. 

Zim felt warm all over, especially in his cheeks. His antennae sprung up and disheveled his wig at the sudden kiss, he decided much like Dib to ‘fuck it’ and just take his disguise off. The boy had seen him without it plenty of times before. He looked up at his panicked expression with ruby eyes and kissed the boy once more on his own. 

Dib breathed and put his hands up in front of the Irken, breaking apart their kiss. His hands made for an odd barrier between them and for some discomfort on the Irken’s end. The Dib had just kissed him, why was he suddenly not okay with it? Not a lot made sense with Dib or the rest of the population on Earth to him, this was never anything new. Even with his years on this planet, it felt like he understood it less and less. He concluded for the moment that he should not be surprised at these sporadic actions, especially not from Dib who just a few years ago this human would break into his base to snap photos of him, but now he was practically sitting in the boy’s lap, and he had the nerve to interrupt it. Was it irony or an obvious conclusion?

Dib exhaled through his nose, and put his hands on his lap, breaking the fictional barrier he had just put up between them.

“You do know what you're doing right? Like, you know I'm not fighting you with my face right now?” All it came to was concern. He couldn’t help but to be absolutely certain. He didn’t want this to happen if it devolved into Zim’s boot in his chest while he cackles that he’s ‘won’ over something he has yet to understand. Even though they both had grown past those shenanigans it was hard to forget completely what they had both been like from the beginning. Not to mention that Zim was foreign to this world entirely. He barely understood metaphors sometimes, but like every conspiracy theory that Dib delved into, he just had to be sure of this one.

His ruby eyes practically burned a hole into the boy in front of him. He didn’t know whether to laugh or shove him on the floor. Or both.

“It's called ‘kissing’, Dib. I'm not a smeet.”

Dib was too marveled by the fact that he had said his name and didn’t follow it with ‘beast’ or ‘stink’ before he realized what Zim had said immediately afterwards.

“I’m sorry.. What?”

“I said, I've seen what you disgusting creatures call ‘pornography’ too. It's filthy.” He stared at his gloves rather than make eye contact, his antennae twitching slightly. Dib had never noticed that he blushed purple before. His face burned horribly as well at the blunt statement, no doubt he was a perfect shade of crimson. He wasn’t sure he could meet those ruby eyes either, but his body moved for him. His hands found Zim’s gloves, they interlocked fingers though it was a little strange to do with the Irken’s three fingers and his five, but he pulled the smaller male closer to him to press their lips together once again. It didn’t take long before their mouths opened to accept one another. 

Kissing was awkward between the two, admittedly. Zim’s tongue felt rubbery and rather long. He wasn't sure how much to use since he kept accidentally stabbing it down Dib's throat and gagging him, but he did enjoy the noises the boy made when he did it. 

They both were trying to reenact what they had saw in the videos they watched on their own curious or in Dib’s case, horny adventures. It was slightly more difficult since only one of them was human and as far as they knew this was the first Irken and Human relationship to take place and no video footage existed to prove otherwise. At least one of them would have seen it already if it did. Either way, neither one really knew what they were doing with the other. Dib had seen enough porn to think that this is where the time to feel up the girl's chest would be, but he wasn't all too sure that Zim had nipples or even a gender at all. Or if he even liked girls at all, for that matter. He didn't know what he would do if it got to that point and the Irken looked like a Ken doll down there. There was no Plan B. Hell, there was never even a Plan A for this. He never thought this would happen in his lifetime, but his weird ass just kept finding new and creative ways to get into different situations. 

Dib pulled him into his lap, he had seen the people in the ‘porn’ straddle each other like this before. It normally led to more kissing and stroking between each others legs. The stroking was different for the different humans though and Zim didn’t know what kind of human The Dib would be. He thought that he should stroke Dib, but he couldn't work up the courage to do so. His face and body felt like it was on fire. His lips tingled as the boy prodded his mouth with his tongue and sucked on his bottom lip. He felt the kisses leave his mouth and trail down his jaw onto his neck, while fingers roped around his antenna. Slender fingers stroked his feelers softly while lips marked and stamped his body. It felt like fire and electricity were pumping through him, but at the same time, it was hard to move the rest of his body no matter how much energy was flowing through it. He felt like going limp, but also bursting. It was like the overstimulation from the party again, but much more intensely and enjoyable. His hips started to needily rock, he could feel the growth between Dib’s legs rub against the source of all his tingling electric feelings that were buzzing throughout his body.

Dib’s hands trailed down the alien’s sides and onto his hips as he rocked against him. The motions felt natural and desperate for more attention. He kissed up Zim’s neck, feeling him shudder against his touch. His lips brushed against the silky green skin as he asked if he could touch the Irken more, his voice coming out more breathy than intended. Zim gnawed on his lip and nodded a few quick times, giving permission. His ruby eyes were hooded and glassed over from the pleasure rocketing through his body. This whole experience and mixture of feelings were entirely new things for the both of them, but especially the Irken. He didn’t know if anyone else on his planet did this or has ever felt this before. He could never imagine his tallest in such a lewd way. He never imagined that this messy, disgusting act would actually feel good in real life, but right now it was all he wanted to feel. 

Dib pressed his fingers against the area between the alien’s legs, feeling how he completely soaked through the fabric on his bottom half. It felt so slick and hot against his digits. He half wondered if aliens had human female parts until he felt a bump start to emerge and mewls being pulled from Zim’s throat. He started to encircle the bump with his thumb until it grew a little more, the alien practically thrust himself into Dib’s hand when he stroked it even the slightest bit. He tugged the fabric down, causing Zim to curl into his shoulder from embarrassment. He had never been exposed like this before, only ever in his nightmares when he’s taken as a science experiment by the government, but this was in no way horrifying. This was better than anything he had ever felt before. He bucked his hips into Dib as a long, pink, squirmy, member that resembled the alien’s tongue slid out from a little slit. He was so needy, needy to be touched more. He couldn’t stop the noises coming from his throat nor the sticky mess leaking from his body, he just craved to be touched more. It wriggled around in the open air, til it met the human’s fingers where it wrapped around the digits. Dib didn't think that Zim could really control it. He attempted to stroke the squirmy member, causing Zim to rock against him and whine into his ear. His fingers curled into Dib’s coat tightly as he thrusted forward into the human's hand. It didn’t feel like he could control anything happening to his body anymore. He began to tremble against the boy who kissed up his neck and onto his mouth again, murmuring sweet words against the silky lips. 

Zim felt around the humans pants til found what was needed, he unzipped Dib’s pants then pulled his cock free from his boxers. He would mock him later for the little ghost print that covered the fabric. It freaked the Irken out a little to touch the thing, it was nothing like his own. It was hard and twitchy and stayed in place for the most part. He figured out which type of human The Dib was though. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Dib’s cock, smearing precum over the tip. The boy huffed and moaned at the touches. He stroked Zim’s squirmy member then led it to his own where it wrapped firmly around his shaft. He moaned softly into the Irken’s mouth before continuing to kiss Zim and rock their bodies together. The feeling of his the slimy member tightening and sliding up and down his shaft drove him crazy. This was definitely better than anything his hands alone could ever do. They moved their bodies in sync together until Zim tensed up, his squirmy cock squeezing Dib’s member, til he bucked and cried out, leaking out a pink slime all over the boy beneath him. Dib road out his own orgasm while Zim squeezed around his cock, he grunted and moaned into the alien’s mouth as he painted white stripes onto himself and the Irken’s tunic. He breathlessly muttered that he was sorry, but Zim was too blissed out to pay attention to whatever he had just said and traded his words for more deep kisses.

They pressed their foreheads together, with their arms wrapped around one another. They had grins smeared across their faces til they erupted into embarrassed giggles. Dib kissed Zim’s forehead and littered his face in a few more little pecks til the little alien playfully slapped his face away then demanded to be cleaned immediately. 

After some clean up, and a quick google search on how to get 'slime' out of clothing and a couch, the boys moved to Dib’s room. The Irken was practically laying on top of him, while Dib’s hand traced down his back and around his pak, til the boy decided to prode for some further information.

“So, are we dating now?”

“Shut up, Dib smeet.”


End file.
